Where Did They Find Them?
Where Did They Find Them? is episode The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Join Forces. Synopsis Warrior Gods Riders, Ieyaso/Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman, Nagou/Warrior Gods Rider Ixa, Hideyoushi/Warrior Gods Rider Accel, Chocho, Noubunaga/Warrior Gods Rider Birth Prototype and Ranmaro/Warrior Gods Rider Rebirth Prototype are gonna find the heroes. Transcript *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim': That was close. *'Warrior Gods Rider Wizard': You said it. Now let's get out of here, before Dark Decade see us. *'Warrior Gods Rider Fourze': No kidding. *(At outside at Westwood Mall) *'Warrior Gods Rider Faiz': Guys, we gonna warn them. Where the heroes? *'Warrior Gods Rider Agito': Their at Westwood Mall. *'Warrior Gods Rider Kuuga': I'll transform back into civilian. *(Warrior Gods Rider Kuuga transform back into Yuusuke) *'Yuusuke': I'll catch up with you, guys. I'll find something else. *(Yuusuke runs away) *'Warrior Gods Rider Blade': Good luck. Come on, guys. Let's go finish this. *'All': Right! *(As Warrior Gods Riders, Ieyaso/Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman, Nagou/Warrior Gods Rider Ixa, Hideyoushi/Warrior Gods Rider Accel, Chocho, Noubunaga/Warrior Gods Rider Birth Prototype and Ranmaro/Warrior Gods Rider Rebirth Prototype are going to Westwood Mall; Dino Charge Aqua Ranger and Dino Charge Graphite Ranger arrives) *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': Go, Warrior Gods Riders, find the heroes. *(A live-action Orion & Robo Knight arrives) *(Robo Knight sees them.) *'Orion': Let's help them, come on! *'Robo Knight': Right! *'Orion': It's Morphin Time! Super Mega Mode! Ha! Super Megaforce Silver! *(Orion transform into Super Megaforce Silver) *'Warrior Gods Rider Duke Dragon Energy Arms': Hey, Kaitou, we got company. *(Warrior Gods Rider Ketaros and Warrior Gods Rider Hercus charged) *'Warrior Gods Rider Baron': Alright. Here we go! *(Warrior Gods Rider Hercus slashes Warrior Gods Rider Ketaros) *'Warrior Gods Rider Ketaros': Ouda, you betray me? *'Warrior Gods Rider Hercus': Yes. I was undercover. Now, Sid! *(Warrior Gods Rider Sigurd shoots Warrior Gods Rider Ketaros) *'Warrior Gods Rider Duke Dragon Energy Arms': Look what I got a Sengoku Driver and a Ringo Lockseed. *'Warrior Gods Rider Baron': Where you get this? *'Warrior Gods Rider Duke Dragon Energy Arms': I was battling Warrior Gods Rider Idunn. Here's a flashback. *(Flashback started) *'Warrior Gods Rider Idunn': Who are you? *'Warrior Gods Rider Duke Lemon Energy Arms': Warrior Gods Rider Duke. *'Genesis Driver': Lock Off! *'Sonic Arrow': Lock On! *'Warrior Gods Rider Duke Lemon Energy Arms': Goodbye. *'Sonic Arrow': Lemon Energy! *(Warrior Gods Rider Duke Lemon Energy Arms shoots Warrior Gods Rider Idunn) *'Warrior Gods Rider Idunn': Aah! *(Warrior Gods Rider Idunn is defeated) *(Flashback ended) *'Warrior Gods Rider Duke Dragon Energy Arms': And that's how I got it. *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant': (Off-Screen) For your own sake don't pursue that. *(A live-action Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant arrives) *'Robo Knight': Who are you? *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant': Masked Rider... ...Warrior Sergeant. *'Super Megaforce Silver': Warrior Sergeant? Why are you here? *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant': Heh. Because I brought back up. To stop the Alliance. *(Masked Rider Amazon jump to the other side) *'Masked Rider Amazon': You missed me? *(A live-action Megaforce Red arrives and shoots Warrior God Rider Ketaros) *(A live-action Red Aquitar Ranger, Red Wind Ranger, SPD Rangers and Dino Charge Purple Ranger arrives) *(Kamen Rider Torque shoots Warrior God Rider Ketaros) *'Kamen Rider Torque': What's going on down there? Aren't we invited to this party? *(A live-action Masked Rider V3 and Masked Rider Z-Cross arrives) *'Masked Rider V3': What is going on here? *'Masked Rider Z-Cross': Well, so we weren't invited to this party. I say let's crash it. *'Warrior God Rider Ketaros': Who are you, heroes, anyway? *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant': Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant! *'Masked Rider V3': V3! *'Masked Rider Amazon': A-ma-zon! *'Masked Rider Z-Cross': Masked Rider Z-Cross! *'Kamen Rider Torque': Kamen Rider Torque! *'Warrior Gods Rider Hercus': Warrior Gods Rider Hercus! *'Warrior Gods Rider Baron': Warrior Gods Rider Baron! *'Warrior Gods Rider Duke Dragon Energy Arms': Warrior Gods Rider Duke! *'Warrior Gods Rider Sigurd': Warrior Gods Rider Sigurd! *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Red Aquitar Ranger! *'Red Wind Ranger': Power of Air! Red Wind Ranger! *'S.P.D. Red Ranger Fire Squad Mode': Fire Squad Red! *'S.P.D. Blue Ranger': Two! SPD Blue Ranger! *'S.P.D. Green Ranger': Three! SPD Green Ranger! *'S.P.D. Yellow Ranger': Four! SPD Yellow Ranger! *'S.P.D. Pink Ranger': Five! SPD Pink Ranger! *'S.P.D. Omega Ranger': Six! Force from the future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! *'SPD Rangers': Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of Earth! *'Megaforce Red': Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red! *'Robo Knight': I am Robo Knight: Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth! *'Super Megaforce Silver': Super Megaforce Silver! *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger': Ankylosaurus, Power Ranger Aqua! *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': Pachasaurus, Power Ranger Graphite! *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger': Plesiosaurus, Power Ranger Purple! *(Red Aquitar Ranger, Red Wind Ranger, SPD Rangers, Megaforce Red, Robo Knight, Super Megaforce Silver, Dino Charge Aqua Ranger, Dino Charge Graphite Ranger, Dino Charge Purple Ranger, Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant, Masked Rider V3, Masked Rider Amazon, Masked Rider Z-Cross, Kamen Rider Torque, Warrior Gods Rider Hercus, Warrior Gods Rider Baron, Warrior Gods Rider Duke Dragon Energy Arms and Warrior Gods Rider Sigurd jump to the other side) *'Red Aquitar Ranger': We are... *'All': Super Hero! *'Warrior Gods Rider Ketaros': Eh? *'Red Wind Ranger': Let's go! *(Red Aquitar Ranger, Red Wind Ranger, SPD Rangers, Megaforce Red, Robo Knight, Super Megaforce Silver, Dino Charge Aqua Ranger, Dino Charge Graphite Ranger, Dino Charge Purple Ranger, Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant, Masked Rider V3, Masked Rider Amazon, Masked Rider Z-Cross, Kamen Rider Torque, Warrior Gods Rider Hercus, Warrior Gods Rider Baron, Warrior Gods Rider Duke Dragon Energy Arms, Warrior Gods Rider Sigurd (one side) and Warrior Gods Rider Ketaros (other side) are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Baron': I shall take care of this. *(Baron holds a Ringo Lockseed and puts it in his Sengoku Driver) *'Sengoku Driver': Lock On! Come On! Ringo Arms: Desire Forbidden Fruits! *(Baron gains Ringo Arms) *'Warrior Gods Rider Baron Ringo Arms': Here I go! *(Warrior Gods Rider Baron Ringo Arms (one side) and Warrior Gods Rider Ketaros (other side) are fighting each other) *(Baron Ringo Arms use Ringo Sparkling) *'Sengoku Driver': Come On! Ringo Sparkling! *'Warrior Gods Rider Baron Ringo Arms': You're finished! *(Warrior Gods Rider Baron Ringo Arms kicks Warrior Gods Rider Ketaros) *'Warrior Gods Rider Ketaros': Aah! *(Warrior Gods Rider Ketaros is defeated) *'Warrior Gods Rider Hercus': You did it, Kaitou! *(Ketaros Zecter is free) *'Ketaros Zecter': Thank you for freeing me. I will find the new owner. *'Warrior Gods Rider Baron Ringo Arms': Good. I'll get Rider Brace from Ketaros. *(Warrior Gods Rider Baron Ringo Arms takes the Rider Brace from Ketaros) *'Warrior Gods Rider Hercus': You got it. *'Megaforce Red': Hey! Where you going? *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant': I can already see... ...that the Alliance are gonna take over the world. *(Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant walks out) *'Warrior Gods Rider Sigurd': What the hell was that guy?! *'Megaforce Red': We're not sure. I'll contact the others. *'Super Megaforce Silver': Me and Robo Knight are gonna contact the others, too. *'S.P.D. Blue Ranger': Come on, let's go get to base. *'Red Aquitar Ranger': I'll get to the others. *'Red Wind Ranger': I'll warn the others. *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger': Come on, we gonna warn Tyler and the others. *'Kamen Rider Torque': I'll tell the Advent Master and the others about it. *'Masked Rider V3': We're gonna tell the Masked Riders about that guy. *(Red Aquitar Ranger, Red Wind Ranger, SPD Rangers, Megaforce Red, Robo Knight, Super Megaforce Silver, Dino Charge Aqua Ranger, Dino Charge Graphite Ranger, Dino Charge Purple Ranger, Masked Rider V3, Masked Rider Amazon, Masked Rider Z-Cross and Kamen Rider Torque walks out) *'Warrior Gods Rider Hercus': Good luck. Anyway, what's going on at Westwood Mall? *'Warrior Gods Rider Baron Ringo Arms': We're not sure. I say we investigate. Let's go. *(As Warrior Gods Rider Hercus, Warrior Gods Rider Baron, Warrior Gods Rider Duke Dragon Energy Arms, Warrior Gods Rider Sigurd left; Warrior Gods Rider Rey sees them) *'Warrior Gods Rider Rey': (Laughs) *be continued... Gallery *Where Did They Find Them?/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited